Por favor quédate a mi lado
by Marineneko
Summary: Un fic Shônen-ai-esco de RenxHoro. El original estaba más fuerte O_o... R


Lunes 28 de Julio de 2003

**Notas preliminares:  **

Mi primer intento de HoroxRen en versión no lemon ^^U. Espero que les guste, al menos.

Atte:

Łφ$ÈŘĠ

**Dedicatoria:**

A mí, porque en mi cumple no me dieron nada -_-*

**Disclaimer:**

Nada es mío, ¿oki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Marineneko se complace en presentar..._**

**_Un fic de su autoría, que se titula..._**

**Por favor, quédate a mi lado**

**_a.k.a mi regalo de cumpleaños ^_~_**

****

Yacían recostados en el futón en el centro de la habitación, desnudos, abrazados. Observó el semblante angelical de la figura delicada que dormitaba entre sus brazos, su compañero, su vida, su amante...... Nunca había imaginado que terminaran así, juntos, ellos dos que siempre estaban discutiendo...

Pero, después de todo, los opuestos se atraen, ¿No?

Sonrió con algo de pereza, mientras pensaba en eso. Su compañero dormido se acercó aún más a él, murmurando algo. Apartó el cabello de su frente, la cual mostraba un ceño fruncido, y le dió un pequeño beso, casi imperceptible...

...Pero suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

- ...Horo.... Horo....- murmuró, y sonrió, aún en sueños.

Por toda respuesta, el ainu le estrechó aún con más fuerza y le volvió a besar con suavidad.

_Estoy aquí... no te dejaré ir... otra vez..._

Había sido realmente duro el verle "morir" en aquella ocasión, en la pelea contra los compañeros de Hao. Se había sentido impotente, no había podido evitar que fuera dañado, y tampoco había sido capaz de brindarle su energía... En ese momento comprendió de lo que en realidad sentía por su amigo, y se sintió aún más desdichado. Había presenciado la agonía del amor de su vida, y no podía perdonarse el no haber sido capaz de protegerle.

_Ren..._

Sintió deseos de morir él también.

Pero afortunadamente todo se había solucionado, con la aparición de Lyserg y el hecho de que les ganara más tiempo con su fusión de ángeles...Ren había sido revivido, y un gran peso fue quitado del corazón de Horo Horo, el cual no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas al ver a su Ren vivo y en buenas condiciones para pelear. 

Sin embargo, tuvo que contener su impulso inicial de lanzarse a los brazos del Shaman chino en ese momento. Éste no vería con buenos ojos su reacción insensata y le apartaría de su lado, probablemente con una expresión de profundo asco. Además, ese no era el lugar ni el momento para esa clase de cosas. Tuvo que esperar...

Pero al fin se presentó la oportunidad de confesarle todo a Ren, aunque no resultó como lo había planeado...

*~FLASHBACK~*

Era otra de tantas noches sin sueño en las que deseaba ver su faz sólo para sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo. Asegurarse de que su Ren estaba vivo y bien, para poder conciliar el sueño.

Sigilosamente, ingresó a su dormitorio; le vio recostado en su futón, durmiendo de lado, con su espalda hacia él. Su prominente púa le daba un aspecto gracioso, estaría soñando con algo molesto. 

Basón no se encontraba por ningún lado; probablemente había salido a contemplar las estrellas, al igual que él mismo. Había salido de su habitación sólo para contemplar a la más brillante estrella de todas (N/A: huy, que cursi me estoy poniendo x_x). Se arrodilló frente a él, observándole mientras dormía, percatándose de la belleza de su rostro, sus facciones delicadas pero masculinas, la suavidad de su cabello, la esbeltez de su figura... Le sonrió con dulzura.

- Ren... - Susurró. No era la primera vez que el ainu le hablaba al shaman chino mientras dormía. -... mi querido Ren... no tienes idea... nunca podré decirte que... nunca comprenderás lo mucho que te amo...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Horo Horo se sobresaltó. Nunca pensó que el chino estuviera despierto. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dió un paso atrás.

-¡Ren!.... No fue mi intención... yo......¡Yo ya me voy!...

Horo Horo se disponía a irse, cuando sintió una presión en un pie. Ren había tomado uno de sus tobillos.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Hoto Hoto. Cuando se pregunta algo, se espera una respuesta.- Su voz carecía del tono burlón que siempre tenía. Simplemente carecía de tono.

- Ren, yo no--

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que nunca sabré cuanto me amas? - Exigió Ren.

- .... yo... yo... no lo sé... - Horo Horo bajó la vista. No quería que el joven chino le viera llorar, aunque en la penumbra de la habitación no podría saberlo...

- No todos somos tan densos como tú... estoy consciente de todo desde que vienes aquí por las noches...

- ... Lo siento tanto... - Sollozó el ainu ante las palabras acusadoras del otro joven. Cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, y se echó a llorar, no siendo capaz de contenerse. 

Repentinamente, sintió un par de brazos que se colocaban alrededor de él. El shaman de pelo azul se quedó sin aliento.

- Puedo saber cuanto me amas, pero... ¿Sabes tú cuanto te amo yo a tí, Horo Horo.....?

Por toda respuesta, Horo Horo hundió su cara en el pecho de Ren, llenándole de lágrimas. El chino le abrazó aún con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas también rodaban de sus ojos hasta la espalda de su ainu.

- Ren... Ren... - Lo llamaba Horo Horo entre sollozos. 

El chino sólo levantó el rostro del shaman pelizaulado y fundió sus labios en un apasionado beso. 

~Tiempo después~

Por fin en paz consigo mismo, Ren cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Horo Horo no le reprochó el no haber permanecido despierto; después de todo, pronto amanecería. Tomó al shaman chino en brazos y lo llevó hasta su futón, sin despertarlo. Lo introdujo en él, y después se introdujo a sí mismo a su lado, abrazándolo.

*~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~*

Y así los había encontrado la mañana, muy juntos, con frío. Horo Horo decidió dormir al fin, todo estaba ya bien, no había por qué preocuparse. Percibió las palabras de su amado, el cual las repetía en sueños una y otra vez.

- Por favor.... quédate a mi lado...

Y sonrió.

_Estoy aquí..._

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Posfic:**

Esto era lo que quería que saliera originalmente. Algo levecillo (PG-13) , pero la cosa tomó otro rumbo y así nació la versión original de este fic u//_//u. Pero sin el lemon como que no tiene sentido O_o.... Si alguien quiere la versión original de este fic, escríbame un mail a margot_fdz@hotmail.com con el asunto **"HOROxREN"** y le enviaré el fic completo (probablemente tenga que ponerlo directamente sobre el mail, así que no se enojen si les llega así, ¿oki?). Bueno, Como que ya es hora de que Marine se vaya y todo eso, así que Ta!

~Marineneko, la catgirl de pilas (a.k.a la pervertida de ocasión XD)


End file.
